Heating Issues
by Mcewanman
Summary: In the dead of winter, Itachi finds a Blonde Artist with a problem at his doorstep. Of course he has to help, but maybe it didn't go how either of them expected. Modern day AU, Heavy ItaDei. Fluffier than a sheep in a vat of jumpers.


The room was softly illuminated in the lazy white light seeping in from the windows. The calming tone of the early morning light made Itachi feel oddly relaxed. He shut his eyes, aiming to get some extra sleep; the dull, reserved hue of the living room and the couch he lay on made him feel pleasant. Not exactly happy per se, but a certain sense of contentment.

The peace was interrupted by a banging at the door away down the hall and a loud, muffled voice could be heard outside. Begrudgingly Itachi sat up and walked out of the living room and into the hallway, picking up his hoodie and slinging it on as he passed. The black main part with red insides and a small red cloud image at the hip showed off his friendship. The Akatsuki they called themselves. Yahiko had insisted on the name while Nagato and Konan knitted the hoodies.

Itachi got to the door, the voice yelling angrily even louder now. He rolled his eyes and opened the door. There stood a blonde man, about his age with his hair done in two very long parts- one down the back and the other through the front. His blue eyes were peering grumpily into the black ones of the dark haired man standing in the doorway. The Blonde's face was red from the cold, considering all he wore was a T-shirt and shorts.

"Bit early isn't it Deidara?"  
"Well I didn't exactly WANT to be here, but things aren't the best weather-wise and I can't find anywhere else to stay. Hm," came the reply.

Itachi sighed- he supposed he shouldn't just leave the Artist out to freeze to death. After all, Sasori got on well with him and that guy was reserved enough as is. Itachi held the door wider.

"Come in then," He said in a casual tone.

Deidara stepped in, suddenly stopping in the hall as he felt the coldness all over him. He ran into the living room and dived onto the couch, catching the remains of Itachi's body heat.

"Making yourself comfortable?" The dark haired man asked with a very faint hint of mocking.  
"Screw you. I'm cold, hm," came the reply.

Itachi rolled his eyes and went off to the kitchen. This room was a lot more well-lit; the snow was still falling gently outside and it was still fairly dulled in light but the windows were wider and in a better position for catching what little sun there was. He made his way over to the teapot, filled it up with water and left it to boil. He put on some bacon and pancakes, serving the food on a little tray he kept for guests.

When he returned to the living room carrying the tray, Itachi found Deidara sitting up and shivering.

"You seem cold," said Itachi passively.  
"N-no I'm n-not, hm," snapped Deidara, unable to suppress the chattering of his teeth.  
Itachi sighed and took off his hoodie, throwing it over Deidara. The Artist growled and thrashed around as he pulled it off. He shot Itachi a look of sheer loathing before sighing and putting it on. Itachi nodded; it wouldn't do for him to die of hypothermia. He left the breakfast tray on a small table in front of the couch and took the armchair opposite.

Now that Deidara was clearly warming up, Itachi felt it was best to ask:  
"Why are you here?"  
The Blonde gave a look of suprise, then resignation.  
"My house blew up."  
Itachi's face didn't exactly change but his eyes were certainly pressing Deidara, who continued.  
"Sasori came over and we got into a debate over what art truly is. I was making some of my statues at that point and put them in the oven. Problem is that Red-haired moron distracted me and I left an air pocket in the sculpture. Hm."

Itachi doubted this; a simple air pocket didn't blow up a house. Regardless he didn't press the issue- Deidara was clearly agitated. He was never a quiet person but he was never vulnerable as he was now- cold, homeless and in a fair emotional state.

"Sasori's okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah. He left about five minutes before I put them in the oven."

Itachi also didn't bother to touch on why Sasori was at Deidara's that early. That guy never slept, he supposed. Deidara had finished his breakfast and was now sitting with his arms folded, trying to warm himself. Itachi couldn't really do anything else; he'd turned on the heating, gave him a hoodie and some food and was letting him use the couch that kept heat fairly well.

"I'm going to sleep. Stay if you want," Itachi said and left to his bedroom. He went under the covers to warm up a little- he wasn't immune to the cold either- and shut his eyes. He could hear Deidara moving around now, clearly trying to warm up through motion. Itachi drifted off, feeling the world and the cold melt away from him.

When he awoke, he could see it was a fair bit brighter. He'd definitely been out for at least a couple of hours. The rooms were definitely brighter, albeit still a little dulled. It was snowing even harder now so grey clouds held domain of the sky for the time being.

Itachi shut his eyes- he didn't really feel like getting up. He felt an odd warmth keeping him down. He rolled over and saw a mess of blonde hair and a face, unusually peaceful and only a few inches from his. He took a moment to process this, then his brain kicked in and recognised Deidara. Itachi wasn't entirely shocked- it probably got too cold and the Artist sought a source of heat. Desperation often lead to events such as this.

Itachi raised his fingers to flick Deidara's forehead, but found something stopped him. Somehow he didn't want the blonde to wake up- he liked the unexpected peace of that face. This was a good way to observe the Artist at peace. Deidara was normally loud and a bit aggressive. Here he was calm as he rested inside his mind.

Itachi moved a little closer. God, Deidara really was warm. The cold outside the bed was become more and more unappealing. The warmth of his companion just made him want to lie in until things warmed up. As he though of this he unconciously moved closer, eventually coming to basically be touching. He reached an arm out and held Deidara's head, pulling him in. The Artist mumbled a little but did not wake.

Itachi and Deidara were now cuddled up, the latter still asleep with his head buried in the former's chest. Itachi smiled- this was incredibly comfortable. Warm above all else; Deidara had still been cold so he was letting off a lot of body heat. Itachi closed his eyes again, letting his fast breathing sync up with Deidara's long, slow hums. He fell asleep again. This time he felt enveloped by warmth as opposed to escaping the cold.

He was roused by a sharp pain on his forehead. Itachi sat up in a mixture of surprise and grogginess. Deidara stood over him on the bed, eyes practically glowing with rage. His fist was raised and looked like it had already been used.  
"What's the big idea!?" The artist yelled in rage.  
"You got into bed with me. Not my decision," replied Itachi, his voice as calm as ever.  
"Well you should have stopped me! Like I'd do that with YOU! Hm!"

Itachi sighed. This argument would inevitably go nowhere. He got out of bed and walked into the hall. The house had warmed up a little; the heating had finally kicked in. It was dark though- according to the clock on the wall in the living room it was about eleven at night. Deidara came in, avoiding eye contact with Itachi and slumping onto the couch. Itachi himself gave the occasional corner-eye glance but otherwise maintained his gaze on the snow outside. When he turned back around Deidara was asleep on the couch. He sighed, then drooped a blanket around the blonde artist. He went back to his room and took out his warmest hoodie. He went out, leaving a note on the table.

'Deidara,' it read. 'Sorry about that. Gone out for a walk. Call me if you need any actual help but remember that Kisame lives just at the end of the street.'

Itachi felt the chill around him, pressing onto his clothes. It didn't bother him- knowing the cold was there was much better than actually being cold himself. The snow still fell but much gentler. Still, at this time of night nobody was around. Itachi was grateful- while by no means bothered he liked it better when quiet. The only sound was that of his footsteps as he walked along the street, hands in his front pockets to keep himself warm.

He came out of the street and clambered over the fence. Beyond it was a field, a white unspoiled blanket of sat on the fence while facing the cool white space. He reflected on Deidara; the blonde was indeed warm. Itachi felt a stir of something. His usual indifference seemed to have been momentarily broken. An improvement he supposed.

The moon was behind a cloud, so the only light came from the peaceful blanket of white in front of him. Itachi heard the crunching of footsteps behind him. He turned to face them, seeing Deidara stand there wearing some of his old clothes. Must have fished them out of the back of the wardrobe.

"Weren't you asleep?" Asked Itachi as the blonde sat on the fence beside him.  
"After what you pulled earlier? I'd be mad not to at least keep myself awake for a bit! Hm."

They sat in silence. Neither particularly knew what to say, until Deidara piped up:  
"Why are you here? This doesn't seem like your sort of thing. Hm."  
Itachi gave a small smile.  
"You'll see."

Deidara sat and waited. Five minutes passed. Ten. Half an hour. All spent in perfect quiet.

"LOOK, IF YOU'RE WAITING TO COP A FEEL OR SOMETHING IT WON'T WORK! Hm!" Deidara suddenly yelled  
Itachi looked at him for a moment then diverted his attention back to the field. Deidara got more and more agitated, feeling more and more creeped out.  
"SERIOU-" he began to yell, but Itachi suddenly pointed to the field. Deidara's eyes widened.

The moonlight caught the snow and the trees perfectly- an ethereal shimmer illuminating the area. A pale blue aura covered the area, making them feel as if in their own private world. Itachi looked to Deidara, who's mouth hung slightly open while his eyes were wide and shimmering blue, like a pair of sapphires. Itachi had never seen anything quite as beautiful.

Deidara looked to the Uchiha, who looked back with a sort of peaceful little smile and eyes which- for the first time Deidara had seen- shone with a sort of quiet happiness. Deidara got lost in that face, and moved closer.

Itachi did the same. Closer and closer they came, until just an inch or two apart. Deidara shot a cautious, worried look. Itachi smiled reassuringly, putting a hand to the Blonde's ear.  
"It's okay," he murmured. "I think you're too beautiful to hurt."

Deidara gave a sort of disbelieving look and opened his mouth to comment on the Uchiha's corniness. Unfortunately he didn't have the time as Itachi's lips took all the anger away. Deidara melted, kissing back without thinking.

They both slipped off the fence and into the snow, still locked in their embrace. They lay in the cold, but neither particularly minded. They were both perfectly warm.


End file.
